Celebrity Crushes
I have had many celebrity crushes in my life! Some of you may know who they are, or have been, but I thought it'd be a cool idea to make a page showing them all. I'd love to see everyones! #iamasuperstar (talk) 22:38, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Stefanie's Gallery So there has been quite a few celebrities I have liked since I was a kid, til now. To me, a celebrity crush is someone who I thought was cute, handsome or good looking, in the case of girls, beautiful. Someone who I loved watching on TV or in movies, or listening to thier music. Or all 3! I will show a picture and explain a little about them and when I liked them. And as you can see, I definitely always liked guys with brown hair most of the time!! Brown hair, skinny, and a cute smile! I tried to find pictures of most of them smiling. :) Dm0Oyd-X0AASiBf.jpg|My first crush ever was John Ritter. I first liked him when I was 4! I remember thinking he was so handsome on Three's Company. I always watched his other show, "8 Simple Rules," until he passed away suddenly in 2003. 8 year old me was HEARTBROKEN! He was and still is a respected and beloved actor. 51eAVaJ-lfL._SX466_.jpg|Next was Matthew Broderick. I first saw him in the movie Inspector Gadget and had an crush. He is so cute. Also I love him on "Ferris Buller's Day Off." david-henrie-2.jpg|My BIGGEST crush from 2008-2011 or 2012. Started in 2008, I was absolutely convinced for YEARS that I would marry David Henrie! You will best know him from "Wizards Of Waverly Place." I constantly called myself Stefanie Henrie and dreamed and fantasized about him for years. shia-labeouf2_sc_768x1024.png|My other huge crush from 2008 onward, Shia LaBeouf. He is so handsome and dreamy. I always loved seeing him in the "Transformers," movies, as well as "Eagle Eye" and "Indiana Jones And The Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull." fotografias-Kelly-Blatz.jpg|Kelly Blatz from the Disney XD TV show, "Aaron Stone." He also was the lead singer for the band Capra. I was so in love wih him when I was 14 and 15 in 2009 and 2010. He is still so handsome. And he is the same age as John! Jason_dolley.jpg|Jason Dolley you will definitely know from Disney! He's starred in many shows and films including "Good Luck Charlie," "Cory In The House," and "Minute Men" to name a few. The only blonde cutie on this list! LOL! Vincent-at-the-D23-Expo-vincent-martella-24781575-349-500.jpg|Vincent Martella. You know him as Phineas from Phineas and Ferb. I remember for a time, when I was 17, wanting to be with him pretty bad. :D 22096286_1564942590211390_6940102504615717068_o.jpg|Joshua Rush, who you will know as Cyrus on Andi Mack. Yeah, I really liked him in 2017 admittedly. He's a good looking kid. p-sky-high-michael-angarano.jpg|Michael Angarano, you will best know him from the 2005 movie, "Sky High." He was definitely cute as a teen in the movie. I wonder why this was the only Disney thing he was ever featured in. MV5BZGRhMzFkYWUtMWQ2Zi00NzI3LTljNTYtMzk5MDkzYjMzN2NjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTg3Njg4ODI@._V1_.jpg|Devon Werkheiser, you will know him as Ned Bigby from "Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide," and from "Shredderman Rules." demi-lovato-photoshoot-november-2017-5.jpg|Demi Lovato! I don't like too many girls in this way, but Demi is always so gorgeous and talented! She's an amazing singer, and I really hope she can be happy and turn her life around. ♥ Urlh.jpg|Ariana Grande. I remember liking her in that way for a time. I still absolutely love her! Not really in a crush way, still beautiful, but I relate to her music a LOT! ♥ CDK's Gallery .jpeg.jpe|This is voice actress Tara Strong. You may know her for voicing Timmy Turner, Ben Tennyson, Twilight Sparkle, Raven, Jinx, and Harley Quinn. Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Celebrities Category:Love